plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wannabe Hero
225px |cost = 7 |strength = 6 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |ability = Frenzy When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |flavor text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 6 /1 . Its ability adds the amount of health the player has to this zombie's health when played. In addition, it has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Ability: ' Frenzy. 'When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. *'Set - Rarity: Premium - Legendary Card description He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies With If placed when you have 7 and have not lost any health, it potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie (as it gains 20 ). Take in mind that this zombie could potentially be extremely weak if the player's hero is badly damaged. Wizard Gargantuar can give it Bullseye as well, allowing it to smash through plants that block its way and land a Bullseye strike at the hero. Being a Hearty zombie, players who use it have access to healing cards such as Medic or Heroic Health. If your hero is damaged, it is recommended to play these before the you play Wannabe Hero to maximize its effect. If your hero is at or near full health, play this as fast as possible. You can use Flag Zombies to play this earlier in the game before your hero takes more damage. Againist You can use plants with more than 6 health to defend against this for this has Frenzy which lets it plow through plants with less health. It can also be dealt with using any combos that neutralize their target regardless of , the most common one being: Bounce. Other counters include tricks that destroy zombies instantly regardless of health such like Lawnmower, Squash, Devour, or tricks that transform Wannabe Hero like Transmogrify or Goatify. The player has two ways to counter the Wannabe Hero. High offense and high defense. High offense involves deploying plants that have enough to destroy the Wannabe Hero in only a few turns, such as a powered Super-Phat Beets. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants to have them tank the damage and steadily wear down the Wannabe Hero, such as Soul Patch. Just make sure that it does not successfully destroy a plant, as this will allow it to attack again, potentially setting off a fatal chain reaction if most of the player's plants are weak enough. One of the most deadly situations this zombie can be used is in missions. For example, missions when the opposing zombie hero has more than usual. This can lead to a Wannabe Hero having over 20 . Using the strategies above are the player's best method for destroying this. Gallery WannabeStat.png|Wannabe Hero's statistics Wannabe_Hero_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Wannabe Hero in the Multiplayer menu TwoWannabeheroessummoned.jpeg|Two Wannabe Heroes summoned by Gargantuars' Feast. Wannabe Hero destroyed.jpeg|Wannabe Hero destroyed Old Wannabe Hero description.png|Wannabe Hero's old statistics Wannabe Hero statistics.png|Wannabe Hero's old statistics VeryHighHealthWannabeeHeroPvZH.png|A Wannabe Hero with 28 health due to The Smash's 27 health Sigh.jpg|A Wannabe Hero with 33 health due to Rustbolt's higher-than-normal 32 health. In this picture, Rustbolt is already damaged. Trivia *Its description and overall appearance references Super Brainz. **Ironically, it cannot actually be summoned directly by Super Brainz though it can still be summoned via Portal Technician. *If one looks closely, the Imp on the Wannabe Hero has nose holes in its mask. However, Wannabe Hero does not have nose holes in its mask. *It is the only Legendary zombie on the Multiplayer menu. *Wannabe Hero's name is a pun on Want to be a hero, hence its costume being similar to Super Brainz. **This may also explain why it gets the hero's health after placing it. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Zombies Category:Premium zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies